Emily's Experience
by spotsndots
Summary: Updated November 8th! Emily is the new girl, but she's not falling for Adam. No, she's falling for God.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Joan characters or the first dream below. The dream part was created by Robyn (RavenRain) and she deserves full credit for it. This story was her idea, I'm just adding the words to the thought.**

**Part 1:**

I closed my eyes for what seemed to be a second. My brain immediately went to the dream that I'd had last night, the one that had seemed so so real. The one that kept silently tugging at my brain, demanding that I analyze it.

_I can not believe I'm doing this. Oh gawd what am I doing? I still have time to go back...it's not too late. Oh, I wish my stomach wouldn't flutter so badly. Gawd I'm shaking and I can't get my breathing under control._

_Okay, It's now or never. You have to do this! When was the last time you took a risk? Or did something new or scary? Yep...this definitely qualifies as scary, new and risky. I should ask if he has a girlfriend first. I don't wanna ever cheat or help someone cheat on someone. I don't think anything can hurt more then betrayal._

_Oh no, I'm here. What do I do? Okay, just breath. "Are you single?" Geez...did I have to sound so girly and dorky!_

_Wait! HE'S SINGLE? Are women crazy! I mean, a guy this cute can not possibly be single! What if he's lying? Why would he lie? He has no reason to! Okay...You have got to stop gawking at him like a goldfish!_

_"Would you mind if I kissed you?" I hope I'm not blushing as much as I feel like I am. Is everyone staring at me or am I just paranoid? Just paranoid...no one has a reason to be staring at me._

_hummm...did he really say he didn't mind? Who cares! Just go with it! Leaning in I close my eyes and suddenly my lips are met with the softest lips I have ever had the pleasure of touching. I can not believe I'm kissing this man...this god of a man!_

_I think I just moaned. Oh well, never mind. I think he just moaned too...this is turning out to be the best thing that has ever happened to me. The kiss is deepening...the butterflies in my stomach are fluttering more but I never want this to stop. I never want to stop touching this man. Am I really french kissing this man? Seriously! It feels soo good. I hope I don't wake up from this dream any time soon._

_My body seems to have a mind of its own. My hands are running up this guy's chest and around to his back holding on for dear life. I don't think my legs can support me any longer. Oh, yay...his arms are around me. Wow, I feel so warm and safe here with him. Thank god he's holding me otherwise I'd be a big pile of goo on the floor._

_I think I've died and gone to heaven. Can you fall in love with someone by just saying a few words and sharing a kiss? I guess anything is possible. oh no! Oxygen! blasted lungs! Can't you hold out for a little while longer? okay, maybe not. Light headed is a sign off needing oxygen, right?_

_Right, time to pull away now. I think my heart just broke. I don't wanna leave him. Just breath. You have to go now. He isn't your boyfriend and this can't happen between you two because he's so totally outta your league and just humoring you to pass his time._

_"Thanks," just smile and walk away now. Throw him a wave...it'll be a nice farwell gesture. oh no, was that a girl asking him 'You have a girlfriend?' angrily. Well I did ask first so I'll just leave him to it._

_Wow, I think I definitely like taking risks. But somehow I don't think any other kiss will ever measure-up to that kiss. I can't believe that was my first kiss...and it was with a guy I've never even seen before. Maybe I'm crazy but I definitely don't mind it._

"Miss James? Would you care to discuss the laws of physics?" My new science teacher asked. God, what a bitch. Here I was brand new to the school, not even here for a day, and a teacher was already yelling and embarrassing me.

"Um, no thank you." Yeah so I could be just as mean, in a less threatening kind of way. Oh who was I kidding? The only time I was ever really brave or strong or _free_, was in my dreams. The rest of the time I _had_ to be a good little girl. It was expected of me.

"No?" The teacher raised her eyebrows, "Well, then at least pay attention. It would offend me if you had fallen asleep on your first day."

"Sure." I nodded and pretended to listen for the rest of class.

**Part 2:**

"What was up with that? You'd think that she'd at least try to be nice to the new girl. It was her first day. Sheesh!" I heard the girl behind me mutter to her friends as we tried to escape the terrors of science.

"Hey," I felt a tap on my shoulder. "I'm Joan." I looked at the girl; she was the one who had said it.

"Hey, Emily." I smiled. She seemed nice enough.

"This is Grace, Luke, and…Adam." She pointed to each person as she said their name but there was definitely a pause before she said 'Adam.' Had to be something weird going on.

"Hi." We walked out into the hallway. I went along to my locker and thought they were following me at first but turns out that their lockers were by mine. "Uh, well, bye."

I turned to leave my locker, in search of my next class when I spotted him. He was there, walking towards us. I stopped, shocked to see the cute guy from my dreams. I got goose bumps, remembering how we had kissed. _It was just a dream, it was_ just _a dream_, I repeated to myself as he looked up and caught my eye. He smiled and I froze and suddenly became paranoid that he could read my mind. I tried to block out my dream.

"Are you okay?" Joan who had been standing by me was watching me carefully.

"Uh." My voice came out high-pitched. "I've gotta go." I tried to give her an apologetic smile but it came out all wrong and she looked at me funny. So much for having friends, _again_.

**Part 3:**

"Can I ask you something?" Joan, I guess in an effort to be nice to me, had invited me to sit at her table during lunch. I had waited until Luke, her brother, Grace, uh…Luke's girlfriend, and Adam, the quiet kid who kept sketching something in a notebook, had gone to buy lunch. Luckily, Joan had brought hers.

"Sure." She ate a Doritos chip.

"Well," I could go with the 'this is a hypothetical situation' or the 'my friend' but it was crystal clear that these were lies. "There's this guy that goes here…" I swallowed. "And-" And what? I had an incredibly good dream about him but I hadn't ever met him before and who was he?

I took a big bite of my sandwich. "And?" Joan smiled, this pity smile that had me blushing.

"And-" I said over my food. And oh my God! He was right there, coming closer, _closer_. I started choking and felt my face flush. I looked at Joan who was glaring at the guy I'd been watching. I tried to breath but it made it worse. Joan turned to look at me so I pointed to my throat and she realized what was going on, quickly getting up and coming behind me while I flailed my arms around, as if it would help me. Joan wrapped her arms around me and did the Heimlich maneuver. All I could think of while I started to get dizzy was, 'So this is how I'm going to die.' It wasn't completely terrible, at least I got to die while watching the first guy to ever kiss me, in my _dreams_, rush towards me with a concerned look on his face. I moaned inside my head and then my eyes started to water.

Then it was done. The chunk of ham sandwich that had been blocking my windpipe moments ago flew out of my mouth. Unfortunately, it hit the guy I'd been staring at, right in the middle of his forehead with a disgusting smack.

**Part 4:**

"Are you okay?" I closed my eyes on the vision of him with my slimy piece of sandwich sliding down his face and leaned against the table, wheezing.

"Yeah." I said as soon as I had stopped panting. But then again, just the sight of him had me going again. I took the bottle of water he handed me and sucked it down. "Thanks for saving me, Joan."

"Whoa. Uh," Joan looked from me to the guy with one eyebrow raised. "Do you both know each other?" Most of the people had gone back to their lunches but I could see the rest of Joan's gang coming at me.

"Not really." I blushed again, thinking of the kiss. I barely managed to keep the sigh inside.

I snuck a glance at the guy and saw that he was looking at me with a small grin on his face. "Um, I'll be right back." I took the chance to hurry away to the bathroom. Once inside I washed my face and leaned against the wall. It was really pretty sad. I could've choked to death on a piece of pig, but I was more upset and confused about the guy. "What is his _name_?" I asked aloud.

"God." I looked at the doorway where Grace had come in. "That was…pretty amazing. And hitting that dude on the head? Nice."

"Thanks?" I bit my lip instead of screaming in frustration. "Is he still out there?" It came out before I realized it.

"Yeah. Joan is talking to him." Grace looked at me closely. "Rough first day, huh?"

I couldn't help the laugh that came out. It all suddenly seemed so funny. The stupid dream, seeing the guy, the Heimlich for the ham. "Sorry, sorry." I wiped my eyes. "It's just been an…_interesting_ day."

**Part 5: **

To Joan's amazement, the nurse wouldn't let me home so I could skip out on some rumors that were sure to arise. "That's just wrong." She shook her head as we walked down the hall with Luke and Grace. Adam had disappeared.

"I'm probably just cursed." I sighed. "At my last school I walked in on the principle after school. With the secretary. And the vice principle."

"Really?" Luke asked, he seemed shocked, or maybe interested.

"Yeah. It was a messed up school." I shuttered as the picture flashed in my brain.

"I'd really love to talk more about this, really, but I have to go to class." Luke said, grinning, earning a punch in the arm from Grace.

"You're sick, dude." But she went along with him anyway.

"So what were you going to ask?" Joan walked with me to the algebra class that we shared.

"What?" I was actually feeling pretty happy. Yeah, so almost everything wrong had happened, but at least the people here weren't mean and obnoxious.

"At lunch." I didn't say anything. "You were talking about some guy."

"Oh, I was just wondering what this guy's name was." I took two steps. "That guy that I pegged with my food." It didn't seem so embarrassing now. It's not like anyone could know about my dream anyway, well, maybe God, but didn't he know everything.

There was a moment of silence as she looked off into space, almost tripping. "_God_."

"God?" God as in _God_ God? As in the holy figure from above?

"_No_." Joan said quickly. "No. His name is Jesus." She waved her hand in the air. "But you know they pronounce it like 'Hey-Zeus.' Like Hey, what's up, Zeus. You know, Zeus from-"

"Yeah, yeah." Something weird was definitely going on and I couldn't help but think the whole day, starting with the dream, through. This school didn't have rich, bitchy kids, no, it had secrets.

**Part 6:**

"Hey." I wasn't surprised to see Adam in my art class, well; I wasn't surprised that _I_ was in _his_ class. "Mind if I sit here?" There was one other spot but it was by a creepy looking gothic kid.

Adam looked up and shook his head. "Are you okay?" He seemed…I don't know how to explain it. Ticked off maybe.

"Yeah." He kind of laughed. "Guess I should be asking _you_ that." He kept on sketching.

"Oh, God, that's _good_." There was a picture of Joan, lying down on a couch, wrapped up in a blanket.

"Thanks."

"Are you guys…together?" It wasn't really any of my business, but there was definitely something between them.

It took him a long time to answer. "No."

"That's too bad." He looked up at me. "What? Sorry that I pried, I was just wondering." _'I am so strange.' _I thought_. 'How can I act like this to him, but be totally scared and embarrassed around Jesus?'_ Geez, that sounded weird, that couldn't be his real name. "It's obvious."

"What?" It was a mutter, I could barely hear it.

"That you both still care for each other." Some how, I don't know, I got him to tell me the whole story. Almost everything. I'd been told that I could be very persuasive, but I'd never expected him to tell me the whole deal while we sketched ideas for an upcoming project.

"Well, at least there's some hope left." I picked up a number 2B pencil, "It's not like she hates you."

"But I hurt her." Adam said quietly. "Are you a witch?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's just," he paused and looked down at his project idea, "I've never told anyone that."

The bell rang. "Don't worry." I smiled. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." I felt him watch me leave. I didn't feel good about the situation, but there had to be something I could do. They _so_ belonged together.

**Part 7:**

I fell asleep at about ten. It was early for me but I felt exhausted, totally drained.

_I'm here again. What was this place? My safe haven? My make out mystery land? What is going on here? I'm turning, looking for him, I know he's here, I can feel his presence. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" I'm turning around to grin as he walks towards me. When did I become so brave? So addicted? _

_I lick my lip, "Nope." Is that my voice? I'm watching him walk the few feet to me but I can't wait and I'm suddenly stepping forward to meet him sooner. _

"_I missed you." Who said that? Me? My eyes are closed and I can feel him press a kiss to each eyelid. He's kissing the tip of nose, my lips. "Oh, Jesus," I muttered. I hadn't said it like Hey-Zeus, it didn't sound right. _

"_I can't do this." What? Now who was that? I couldn't think about it long. My mind is spinning, sparks are running down my spine where his hand is moving. "We shouldn't." I know that he said that. He said it but he doesn't seem to be paying attention, which is fine by me. _

"_Mmm." I sigh and he kisses my neck. The spot that had been hurting ever since my choking incident. _

"_You idiot!" I hear a distant male voice call. The guy is laughing at us._

"_Shut up." I mutter as he tugs on my bottom lip. _

_The laughter gets louder. "You're completely sick, _God_. Seducing an innocent girl." The laughter is fading away._

"_What?" I mutter against his lips as I run my hands up chest and tangle them into his hair. Something sparks in my brain and I remember to ask. "What's your name?"_

"_God." I'm aware that he said it but it doesn't make sense so I don't let it interrupt us. _

_I almost cry out when he pulls away. "You taste good." I say as I breathe heavily. _

"_You too." He grins and then licks his lips, looking down at me. "Ham." My eyes widen and I can't help but blush. _

**Part 8:**

I woke up sweating. I noticed that there was a sweet taste in my mouth as I got up to go into the bathroom. "You're losing it, Em." I said to myself as I flipped on the bathroom light. "Eh." It was too bright but my eyes got used to it quickly.

I walked over to the sink and rinsed my face. It was only when I dried my pale face that I noticed the hickey on my neck, in the mirror. "Oh, _God_." God? Oh, oh, _shit_! He'd _said_ his name was God. Was it possible? Was I really getting hot with _God_, God?

"You're crazy." I tried to laugh but I sounded insane, even to my own ears. "Shit." I said again as I touched the hickey. It was still warm.

**Part 9:**

"Hey, Emily." I smiled at Joan who was pulling something out of her locker.

"Uh, do you think I could talk to you later?" I bit my lip; I could almost taste the ham that 'God' had been talking about. Damn, I could never eat pig again. "Alone?"

Joan raised her eyebrows. "Is it important?" She wasn't being mean; I think she was genuinely interested.

"I think so." The bell rang. "Later?"

"Yeah, why don't you come with me to my house after school?" She smiled. "It's okay, it's just the only time I'll ever really be alone."

"Oh, okay." She said to meet her by our lockers when the final bell rang. I wasn't even sure why I was going to tell her. Maybe it was because she was the only one that I knew that had talked to 'Jesus.'

**Part 10:**

"So what's this all about?" Joan pulled a spiral out of her locker and stuffed it in her messenger bag.

"Uh, my dreams." I felt my face flush.

"See you later, Joan." A gothic guy with spiky hair and purple lipstick said as he walked towards us. I was surprised when I felt a pull of attraction. What had happened to the other guy? Was I just turning into a hobag slut who changed her mind about a guy every other day?

"No." I accidentally said aloud. No, there was something familiar about him. Oh, geez, look away.

The gothic kid looked over my face and passed us, grinning. I watched him leave and then touched the hickey on my neck that I had cleverly hid by wearing my hair down. "No way." I muttered. The hickey was a lot warmer than the rest of my neck. It was _him_, it _had_ to be.

**Part 11:**

"Uh, what was that all about?" Joan asked after an awkward silence. "Do you…know him?"

"Um, that's part of what I need to talk to you about." Joan closed her locker and we started to walk in silence.

"So…your problem has to do with dreams," She pushed a string of hair away from her eyes, "and…the guy back there?" I nodded. "Well, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, I guess." I pulled on my backpack strap. "But," I sighed, "Here come your friends." Well, friend. Luke was with Grace.

"Did you have a better day than yesterday?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I watched a butterfly fly across the sidewalk.

"So…" Luke took Grace's hand. "We never got to finish our discussion." I raised my right eyebrow. "About your incident at your last school."

"Shut up, dork." Luke smiled at Grace and I couldn't help but grin, they were so good together.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not talk about it." I shivered. "I can still picture it today and it was _not_ something you'd like to see, hear, or even read about."

"My sick brother was just joking." Joan explained.

"Yeah. Got that." The conversation went on and I halfway listened to them talking. It didn't take as long as I thought to get to the house. "Wow. You live _here_?" It was gorgeous.

"Yup, pretty cool, huh?" Luke pulled Grace up the stairs.

"Totally." I followed Joan up and into her room.

**Part 12:**

"Catch." Joan tossed me a granola bar.

"Thanks." I opened it and took a bite.

"Careful. I can only do the Heimlich so many times." I couldn't help but laugh, which almost did make me choke, but I managed alright. "So…what's been up?"

"It's just that my dreams have been freaking me out." Joan nodded as she chewed on the snack. "I think I'm dreaming about God." I was met by coughing. "Are you alright?"

Joan nodded. "Yeah, it's just that," cough, "You caught me off guard. Hang on." She opened her Coke and took a sip. "Okay. Sorry. So you dream about _God_?"

"I think."

"Well, what are they like? What happened?"

"This is really embarrassing for me…but they're…intimate dreams." I felt myself blush.

"_Intimate_?"

"Yeah, like kissing and…"

"And _it_?" Joan's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"_No_, no. We were kissing and someone was laughing and I woke up and there was this." I started blabbering, stopping only to show her the hickey.

"Geez." Joan reached out, like she was going to touch it, but pulled back. "Uh, do, do you _like_ it?" She seemed interested.

"Yes. It sounds so sick, but yes."

"Okay, start from the beginning." And I did. I told her how it was the guy from school. I told her how he had said his name was God, how there was someone laughing. I even told her how he had said I tasted like ham. Unfortunately, she laughed at that part. "Typical, God."

"Wow." Joan said as she leaned against the wall when I was done. "Wow." Then she told me about her relationship with God. There it was again, the 'tell me the whole story' thing, like there'd been with Adam.

"I know, but the whole hickey thing freaked me out. It's almost like the dreams are real. Like everything really _did_ happen."

"_They _are_ real, Emily_." Something inside my head said. For a second I could've sworn it was God. And for another second, I thought about going to sleep right there and then, just to go meet him.

**Part 13:**

I was too anxious to fall asleep that night, well, at least right away, so I watched some old reruns of King of Queens and was laughing by the end of them, not nervous or feeling gross at all. "You should get to sleep soon kiddo." My dad kissed me on the head. "G'night."

"Ditto." I closed the bag of chips, flipped the tv off, and turned off the lamp before going into my room.

I washed my face and then changed into my favorite silk nightgown. Actually, it was my only silk anything; maybe that's why I loved it so much.

"_So you told Joan?" I'm turning around and I feel a cold rush of air hit my skin. I'm in my nightgown. Does that mean that, should the occasion arise, if I were to go to bed naked…_

"_Stop that." God laughs and comes closer so he can tap my head. "Don't do that to me."_

"_Sorry." I'm hugging him and now we're on a couch, with our arms around each other. "Yeah, I told Joan. Was I not supposed to? It's not like you told me not to." I'm looking up now and I see a glint of light in his eye. There's a fire in front of us. _

"_She'll never let me live it down." He grins. _

"_Uh-huh." I'm kissing him with everything I have. Tired of talking about Joan, tired of worrying about other people's problems. I just want to let go, be free. "No more hickeys." His laughter is shaking me, making me want to be all over him. _

"_Sure." His hands are rubbing my cold arms and then a flash of heat is running down them and there's no longer a chill. "You knew."_

"_Knew what?" My hands are in his hair; his fingers are trailing down my spine. _

"_You knew." I'm kissing him, kissing him and then I feel the change. His lips are changing but are still as sweet, still as soft. I sigh and let my hands return to his hair. "Eh." I'm pulling away and opening my eyes. I'm looking at gothic God. _

"_You could've at least said hi to me." I'm feeling so happy that I swear my heart is going to explode. _

"_I will next time. Too much talking." And I hear one of the straps on my nightgown rip. I'm thinking, this is God, what a dirty man, and he starts laughing. _

"_You're all about action, huh?" I kiss each piercing on his face; let my tongue swirl around them. I want him, I want him bad, and then it's happening. _

"_Don't you think her parents will be mad when they realize the age difference between you to?" I'm pulling away, turning to look behind the couch. I see a shadow of a large man but no one is in front of the fire._

"_Go away." God rubs his forehead; his eyes are closed while I look for the intruder. _

_The laughter is light but has hidden darkness. "Can't find someone your own age, huh? I'm sure it gets lonely up there." The shadow is starting to become 3D. "You've probably haven't had sex in what? A couple thousand years?" I flinch at the rude language._

"_Who are you?" I'm whispering. The figure is dark, too dark to see clearly._

"_Oh, she talks? I thought you could only moan and be a little-" God is standing up, taking on his cutest form. _

"_Leave." I think he's talking to the guy but no; he's talking to me. _

"_What?" I'm looking at God, but he's watching the guy, the guy that's walking towards me._

"_Leave. Wake up." I'm trying to stay. Maybe to help protect God, but I can't help myself. God's done something and I see myself fading. "No!" I yell as I see God go flying into the wall._

**Part 14:**

It's almost four in the morning when I woke up. I was sweating like crazy and my stomach was in knots. I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it.

I washed my face after getting sick and go to my bed. I sat there, wishing I could call God up. Had it been real? I turned onto my side and noticed that my nightgown was torn. It was real. What happened to God? I think about calling Joan but it wouldn't do anything but worry her.

"_God_." I moaned as I pulled the covers up. I was cold but hot at the same time. Who was the guy? The devil? He sure hadn't seemed to like either of us. I closed my eyes and tried going back to sleep. It didn't work so I stayed in bed until my alarm went off.

"You're up early. It usually takes you ten snoozes to get up." Mom was in the kitchen, her hands wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee.

"Nightmares." Hadn't been, until the dumbass had come around. If the whole God thing was real, did that mean he was?

"About what?" I opened the fridge and grabbed a mini bottle of Sunny D, even though my stomach protested in a growl.

"God." She didn't know anything about it; there was no harm in some truth. "He was being thrown into the wall." Goosebumps crept up my arms.

"Didn't know you were so religious." Mom smiled and I sat on the chair across from her.

"I'm not. It was just…" What? Great? Bad? Weird? "Different." My mom didn't say anything. "You know, it's not like people think of God having to battle it out. With someone bad." There wasn't something right about the dream.

"Ookay." Mom went back to reading the newspaper so I finished my drink and then went upstairs to get ready.

**Part 15:**

School was bad. I didn't see any form of God at all and I could feel Joan watching me through out the day. I knew my eyes were red. "Are you okay?" I had just gotten into art and Adam looked me over.

"No, not really." I lowered my voice. "Has anyone ever told you that they talk to God?"

"Jane." It came out as a whisper.

"Yeah, besides her." Maybe someone talked to the other guy.

"How do you know Jane talks to God?" He ignored my question.

"She told me."

"And you believe her?" I nodded.

"Don't you?" He slowly nodded.

"Do _you_ talk to him?" Adam asked after a long moment of silence.

"Sort of." I laughed inside. Did making out with him in a dream count? "Do you?" I thought it was weird how he sat completely still, staring at the floor, not moving. "Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Not really." Joan's mom started talking so Adam and I didn't talk anymore.

**Part 16:**

"I think Adam maybe talks to God." I said to Joan as I walked to her house, once again.

"Yeah, right. He didn't even believe that _I_ did when I told him." She had this far away look in her eyes.

"Okay, whatever."

"So what's wrong with you?"

I glanced around us, making sure no one was around. "Well, it was another dream."

"I figured."

"Well, we were," I cleared my throat. "Kissing and all and then this guy started talking. I think it was the same guy who had been laughing last time."

"What did he say?" She looked intrigued.

"Something about how my parents would react to finding out the age difference between us or something. Then he said something about God not having had sex," I blushed. "In a long time. It was really weird and then the guy like, started coming towards me because I asked who he was." There was a flash from the dream.

"Yeah? And?"

"Then God told me to leave. It was like I was trying to reach him, to, you know, protect him, and he sent me away. The last thing I saw was him flying into the wall." So yeah, I had skimmed over it, leaving out the change to the gothic form and my ripped nightgown, but yeah, that was the important stuff. "And I didn't see him today."

"I didn't see him either. Hmm, that's weird."

"What?"

"Ryan."

"Ryan?"

"Maybe he's getting into your dreams. Maybe it's some sort of warning." We could see her house now.

"Wait. Who's Ryan?"

"Ryan Hunter. The guy who supposedly saved Adam." Joan pulled on her messenger bag.

"Well, if he saved Adam then I seriously doubt that he was the guy from my dream." I bit my lip.

"Em, Ryan's evil." I looked at Joan to see that she was being completely serious.

**Part 17:**

"_What's going on? Where are you?" I'm yelling into the empty room. All I'm hearing is the echo of my questions. "Are you okay?"_

"_Em." I'm looking to the left, the right, and then I'm looking at him. He looks tired, not like he had only hours ago. "You shouldn't be here."_

"_What am I supposed to do? This is the only place that I go to when I fall, fall asleep." I had been watching a movie with Joan, Grace, and Luke a while ago. "Are you alright?" I'm walking towards him and he sits heavily on the edge of a couch. _

"_We can't do this. I can't." He's putting his head in his hands. _

"_What happened?" After you made me go._

"_Don't do that. I was protecting you." I'm sitting down next to him, wrapping my arms around him. _

"_It's okay. What happened?" Whenever we were actually together I didn't think of him as God. He seemed normal. _

"_He'll come after you. You should leave." I'm kissing his shoulder. _

"_I don't want to."_

"_I can't always protect you. You have to watch out for him."_

"_Who?" He's lifting his head. _

"_He's in town."_

"_Who?" I feel frustrated. _

"_You'll know. Just go, I'll be around."_

"Emily?" I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light. "Em? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I feel sick but keep it in.

"Emily, yoo-whoo." Joan waved her hand in front of my face. "You okay? You were dreaming."

I looked at the tv. It was playing the credits for Elektra. "Oh, uh…yeah. It's him."

"What's him?" Luke asked. It was only then that I remembered that they were all still there.

"Oh, nothing." Joan got my secret message.

"I'm gonna go get some more food. Need anything?" She stood up.

"Uh, I'm gonna get some water." I followed her into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"He was there, he looked so tired." I leaned against the counter. "He said that he's coming. That he's in town."

"Who?" She opened the fridge and handed me a bottle of water.

"I think he was talking about Ryan. He said that I'd know." I rubbed the water against my forehead before opening it to take a sip.

"_Great_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 18:**

"I'm starting to get worried." I told Joan over the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I mean, we haven't seen either of them in a week." No Ryan, no God, no God _dreams_. "Do you think I should try to contact him?"

"Ryan?" Joan sighed. "No, I mean you told me that God said that he was in town. He's probably really close to us-" I glanced at my window. "But is waiting for the right time."

"No, I meant God, but what do you mean 'the right time'?" I got up and pulled the curtains across my window.

"You know, the right time to do something horrible. Explode a bus, _stab_ one of us in the heart…"

"Whoa, feeling a little depressed over there?" I sat on my bed and flipped through some of the late shows and found an episode of Family Guy.

"No, yeah. It's just that Adam called."

"And?" I had been talking to him a lot in art. He hadn't done anything, had he?

"I don't know. I just…" She paused. "I miss him so much but I don't know how I could even begin to forgive him."

"_I_ don't know." I saw both sides; though I had to lean a little closer to Joan, maybe it was a girl thing. "I mean, with Ryan here and all something _could_ happen." I waited.

"What?" She asked finally. "Did you have a dream? Is something going to happen to him?"

"Hold up. I just told you that I haven't seen God all week. I was just saying that you obviously still have feelings for him, not to mention that your whole panic attack pretty much proved me to be right. What I'm trying to say is 'forgive and forget.'" There, I'd gotten it out and into the open.

"_What_?" She almost sounded like she was going to cry.

"I'm not trying to freak you out or let Adam get a free ride, but what if something _did_ happen to Adam? I know that you'd hate yourself and you wouldn't be the same." No reply. "You can't just keep ignoring him. He's trying, he's trying _so_ hard." I'd seen the dozens of pictures he'd drawn of her. "He knows he made a mistake. I'm not asking you to forgive him, I'm just asking you to not…give him the cold shoulder."

My little speech pretty much ended our conversation and Joan hung up shortly. I felt bad but she had to realize the possibility of Adam getting harmed, that he made a _mistake_, like half the other teenage boys alive did.

**Part 19:**

"_I think it's going to happen tomorrow." I'm in the tank top that I'd put on before going to bed. No bottoms, well, except for my underwear._

"_I missed you." I say as I walk into his arms, ignoring what he'd just said, even if it was only for a moment. _

_I'm getting up on my tippy toes, ready for a kiss. "Yeah, uh-huh, but we can do that later." I'm kind of shocked at how bluntly he put it and I take a step back, hurt. "Don't do that. Come here." He's reaching for me but I'm stepping back again. _

"_No." I straighten my tank top and shake my head, lifting my chin. "No. You're right. Just get to the point. What's going to happen tomorrow?" I've gone inside, leaving the fake, cold, me on the outside. _

"Emily_. I'm _sorry_, but it's just _really_ important." _

"_Ok." I finally notice how his hands are pulling at his pants, he's nervous. And just like that, I'm back to my old self, not caring that he rejected my kiss. _

"_Em." I forgot that he could read my memory. _

"_Just go on." _

"_I think Ryan's going to make his appearance tomorrow." Tomorrow? As in, when I wake up, tomorrow? _

"_What's he going to do?" _

"_Try to hurt Adam. In front of Joan." I'm sitting down on the floor heavily. _

"_I was just trying to put the thought in her head so she'd forgive him." I say, mostly to myself. "I don't want him hurt." God squats down next to me. "Tell me what to do." _

"_Listen." He rubs his head. "Adam cheated on Joan because Ryan told him to. He threatened to kill Joan." I feel my eyes widen._

"_He didn't do it to…_do_ it?" _

"_No. Adam is going to meet Ryan at the park at night. Ryan will slip a note into Joan's locker, saying he was Adam and telling her to meet him at the park. Ryan wants Joan to _see_, he wants her to _hurt_. The cheating thing was just for fun." Who'd like hurting other people on purpose?_

_God kisses me passionately on the lips. "He's not normal. He's not nice and considering and caring. Like _you_." It's such a sweet thing to say that _I_ kiss _him_. "You have to stop them tomorrow. I can't because," He pauses, "I already have something important that I have to do." It's then that I realize just how much work it would be to be God, how hard and emotional. "But you _cannot_ tell Joan or Adam what's going to happen. If you do, then Joan will try to warm Adam and Adam will be too nervous to do anything right."_

_I'm nodding, understanding how serious this is. "Okay." I kiss him one more time, one last time, both of us knowing that I will be putting my life at jeopardy too. _

"_It's time for you to wake up." I nod at God. _

"_I guess I'll see you." He nods; looking very sad and I wake up with tears in my eyes._

**Part 20:**

"What's wrong with you?" Joan asked over her sandwich at lunch. "Did you have another one?" She'd lowered her voice and even though Grace looked over at me, I was the only one who heard and _understood_ what she was talking about.

"No. I've just got cramps." Last week. Har har, I'm such the actress. But to my credit, my stomach really did hurt, but just because I was nervous, not knowing if this was the last time I'd see them.

"Oh, I'd offer you some medicine, but," I nodded, knowing that if you carried any type of medicine around and got caught, you were in big trouble. "Yeah, well, you can go get some from my mom." She offered.

"That's okay. It's just an on again off again sort of thing." She nodded and went back to eating.

"So what are we all doing after school today?" Grace asked us.

"Ur, I'm busy." Joan said, her eyes on the table.

"Dude, not only did that _not_ answer my question, but since when are _you_ busy on a Friday night?" Not since Adam. I knew; she'd told me.

"I'm just busy tonight, okay?" Grace nodded and backed off of her.

"What about you, James?" It was so weird to have someone call me by my last name, but I almost felt like it was a privilege, since it was coming from Grace.

"I'm going out tonight." I tried to smile but felt a wave of sickness and looked down at my sandwich. "Eh." I pushed it away.

"Ookay." Grace went on, planning a movie night with Luke at Joan's house.

**Part 21:**

"Take this." I was walking to art class and God had come and pulled me into an empty, dark closet. It smelt kind of musty so I was guessing it was the janitor's closet.

"What?" He didn't have anything in his hands. "I thought you were busy today." He was in his cute God 'form', 'suit' whatever.

"I forgot to give this to you last night." With that, he took my right hand in his left and my left in his right. He held them out to each side of us. I was confused but he kissed me before I could say anything. The kiss ended up with me pressed against the wall, our hands then feeling each other.

"Mmm." I moaned and then it happened. This bright white light lit up the light and at first I thought someone had come into the room, but God kept kissing me and then the light disappeared after a second. "What was that?" I pulled away and he let me.

"Something you'll need." God said with a cute grin.

"Uh, okay?"

"For tonight."

"Ok, but what was it?"

"You'll see."

"How do I know when to use it? How _do_ I use it?" My breathing was returning to normal. It was then that I realized that this was the first time we'd kissed, well, just even touched, each other that wasn't in a dream.

God smiled, reading my thought. "I know. Much better live, huh?" I smiled and hugged him. _So how do I use the…light?_ I thought. If we could talk to each other in our heads, maybe it could be useful.

"Don't worry. You'll know. And if you don't," He kissed my head. "Well, I'll send you a signal and it'll happen anyway." As an after thought, he added 'I hope.' And I heard it in my head.

"I'll try my best." I sighed and snuggled my head into his chest.

"We have to go now. The janitor is coming." I leaned back and kissed him and then pulled him out and into the hallway. "Bye." The bye made it seem more real and my heart skipped a beat.

"Bye." I watched him walk away and thought _I love you_, not intending for him to get the mental message at all.

God lifted his hand and waved. _Love you too_. I smiled when I heard his voice in my head and scurried off the class, knowing I was going to be late.

**Part 22: **

"So what did you want?" Adam sounded mad.

"Nothing, well, nothing _yet_. We're expecting company." My heart beat extra fast, thinking he was talking about me, but then I remembered he was talking about Joan.

"What?" Adam was sitting on a bench and Ryan leaned against a tree, further back and mostly covered in the shadows.

"One of your little friends is coming to join us." Ryan said it word for word, like he was talking to a child. I could see Adam glare at Ryan, even thought it was nighttime.

Ryan laughed and then looked in my direction. I slowly moved my head back behind the tree. "She'll be here soon." About two minutes later I watched Joan walk past me, totally oblivious to me.

"Hey." Joan hadn't noticed Ryan yet. She walked over and stood by Adam.

"What are you doing here?" Adam's eyes had widened and he looked over to Ryan, but he wasn't there.

"Care to join us?" The whisper almost gave me a heart attack and when I turned my head slightly and saw Ryan. Shit, caught already.

"Who's there?" Joan was squinting over to where Ryan was towering over me.

"Uh, me. Emily." I called and Ryan nodded, his eyes laughing. I started to walk towards my friends, knowing Ryan was close behind.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Joan squinted in the dark. And then she saw Ryan. "Ryan?"

"Yeah, small world, huh?"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Adam looked around.

"Why don't you tell them, Emily? Since you seem to know everything already." Ryan said.

"Joan, Adam has been talking to Ryan. He knows who Ryan is." Joan looked confused. "Adam cheated on you because he threatened to hurt you."

"What?" Joan was looking at Adam.

"Oh, please. Where'd you hear that? From God?" Ryan was looking at me like I was a stupid little child. "Even if he did, it's not like you would've heard. You were always too busy making out to notice anything."

"_Idiot_." I glared at him. "You think you're _so_ smart. You can burn things, you can run away, you can do a hell of a lot of shit, but you are way, _way_ too freakin stupid to get away with it for much longer."

"Bitch." Ryan flung his arm and I went flying into a tree. _Oh hell,_ was all I had time to think. "You think you're so great, so _holy_, because God chose you." He had used a super speed or something and was suddenly in front of me. I think Joan would've beentoo, but Adam was holding her back. "He didn't even really _choose_ you. He's _using_ you. All he wants is a little action, a fun time. _Poor_ Emily." He reached up and touched my cheek and I slapped it off.

"Don't you dare touch me." Bad choice of words. He got right in my face, blocking the only light I had, and put his lips right in front of mine.

"I'll touch you if I want to. You're _powerless_. You're a mere human being." I did the only thing that came into mind. I kissed him. He pushed me harder against the tree and I waved my hand behind his back so that Joan would see, and hopefully get the message to leave.

"See?" Ryan pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "You're disposable. And don't think that your little trick worked." He raised his arm and I helplessly watched as Adam came over to us. He looked scared and that's when I realized that Ryan had some power over him.

"Are you the devil?"

Ryan laughed as Adam came closer. "One of them."

"Adam, Adam." I heard Joan saying in the distance.

"Come here, _Jane_." He laughed. "It's time for your show."

Adam came the last two feet and then his arms lifted and he grabbed me by the neck. "I'm tired of this little brat, get rid of her." Ryan said into Adam's ear.

"Adam. Don't. He's doing something to you." Joan was trying to pry his hands away and then Ryan sent her flying backwards.

"Go, _do_ it." Ryan said. Adam tightened his grip.

"No." I croaked out and squeezed my eyes shut right before the blinding light came out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 23:**

"_Are you okay?" I'm turning my head and I see him coming towards me, smiling at his spiky hair._

"_Yeah, I guess. What happened?" I realize, when he asks if I'm okay, that I have a headache, and God does is hurt. _

"_You did it." He's smiling now, and he's carefully picking me up and I'm curling into his chest. It's strong, steady. "Well, at least for now." _

"_I did what?" I'm mumbling as I close my eyes._

"_You did it. You saved Adam and Joan. You didn't let Ryan win, although I wish you'd have done it like we'd planned." What is he talking about?_

"_What?" I'm raising an eyebrow at his tone. It hurts. _

"_I have no clue what you're talking about." _

"_Of course you do, Emily. Remember? You ruined my plan," His tone has completely changed. "And now I have to get rid of you the hard way." My eyes are opening, I sense danger. I see that it's not the sweet guy who it was before; it's some new, mean, rough guy with evil eyes._

"_Who are you?" I feel the need to get away. I have to, I know it. It's now or never. _

"_Oh, Emily. I'm your good friend, Ryan." Hadn't he just said something about not letting Ryan win? "Yes, yes." He's laughing but it's not a humorous one. "You totally screwed up the plan." He's not smiling. I feel cold, then I realize it's because I'm flying through the air. _

_I'm screaming. My head hurts and then my arm hurts as I'm landing on it in an awkward angle. "I'll be back."_

**Part 24: **

I open my eyes and nearly scream from the pain, but also from the dream. He had felt so evil, so completely demented.

"_Emily_?" There's a girl holding a guy's hand beside the bed I'm in. She looks excited but nervous.

"Who are you?" I feel sweat on my face.

The girl's face drops. "I'm _Joan_?" She says it like she's not sure.

"It's okay, Jane. The doctor said she might not remember. I mean, she's was in a _coma_." They seem sort of familiar but the dream threw me off and I feel very confused.

"Where am I? _Who_ am I?" I'm suddenly very concerned for myself. What did he mean, coma? What had happened?

"You're Emily James. You," he glances at this Joan/Jane girl, "you were in an accident."

"An accident?" They nod and I look down at my body, my arm seems to be broken.

"Geez, what's happened to me?"

The girl lowers her tone. "Do you remember God?"

"God? Uh, who doesn't?" Then I _can _place them. Adam Rove, Joan Girardi. But then I remember the gothic God, the sweet God, I remember everything and can't help but blush.

Joan widens her eyes. "You do remember!"

"Oh crap." I look at Joan. "He's still alive." There are gaps in my memory, but I remember my dreams, the light, remember Ryan flying into a huge tree.

"I know." She looks away. "They took him to another hospital."

"He was in my dream." I look around, afraid. "He said he'd be back." I'm starting to feel tired, maybe it's some medicine I'd been taking.

"He talked to you?"

I nod too enthusiastically and feel the headache starting up again, strong. "Do you need some more medicine?" Adam asks and I quietly agree to some. The nurse comes and gives me some pills and ups my ivy.

"So did he talk to you?" I nod, feeling sleepy again.

"Wait, don't fall asleep." Joan grabs my hand. "Have you talked to God?" I wince and close my eyes.

"No. I thought it was him in my dream-" My eyes feel heavy and my breathing has slowed. "But he turned…into…Ryan."

I faintly hear Adam say, "What if she slips back into the coma?" and Joan gasp before the darkness surrounds me. What if he came again? I can't stay awake forever. But for the moment I don't care. Let him come, I thought, just let me sleep for a while.

**Part 25:**

It seemed like hours later, but it had probably only been a few seconds. "Emily! Wake up! Adam, we have to _do_ something." Joan sounded hysterical. I was in a dream, or at least about to go into one, I could feel myself floating away.

"_Emily." I'm turning, looking all around me. It's him, really _him_, I can hear it in his voice. How could I have been stupid enough to confuse the two?_

"_Where are you?" Goosebumps run up my legs, there's no one there. "Come to me." I think I'm in the cafeteria at my school. The floor is cold as I run to the doors, they're locked. _

"_He's done something and locked us both out." God's voice was faint but sounded urgent. _

"_What did he do?" The hair on the back of my neck is standing straight up at the sound of his name. "Why can't you come to me?" I'm watching a shadow pass back and forth through the little window on one of the doors._

"_I don't know." The shadow is slowing down._

"_Is that you?" I'm asking the shadow._

"_No! Get away from there." I'm turning as I hear God's voice behind me. It feels like he's whispering in my ear._

"_Is it Ryan?" My throat feels like it's closing in. "Am I back in a coma?" _

"_Let me in, Emily." Ryan is saying from behind the locked door. _

_I'm getting as far away from the door as possible, but I can't take my eyes off of the handles. They're jiggling back and forth._

"_Where _are_ you?" My head is tipped back and I'm crying to the ceiling. _

"_I'm behind you." I hear it in my head. _

"God_!" There he is. He's on the opposite side of the cafeteria, by the other exit. His brown jacket is rubbing at the glass, trying to clear it?_

"_Open the door, Emily." I'm suddenly weary. What if it's Ryan? Could he really do that? "It's me, Em." I'm a few inches away but turn and look at the other door. The one where the door handles are no longer shaking. _

"_It's me, Emily." He's turned into the gothic God. _

"_I, I," I don't know what to say. A tear is slipping down my cheek. I'm very confused, my headache is returning. _

"_Behind you!" His face looks concerned and I barely have time to turn before I see Ryan disappear into the cafeteria, through a broken door. "Emily, Emily, you have to open this door." He's not watching me, he's looking over by the stack of trays._

"_I'm sorry." I'm coming over and turning the handle. It's locked. "It's locked." I'm glancing behind me. _

"_You have the power." It sounded phony, like something a teacher would tell a student. "Do it for _me_." His voice is lower this time, sweeter, but his eyes are still glued to the trays. _

"_Ok." I turn the handle as good as I can, considering my other arm is still in a cast. It's turning, it's turning, almost there, and…_

"_Duck!" I don't want to, but I do. And it keeps the knife from hitting me in the head. I'm watching the end vibrate back and forth. "Emily," There's command in his voice now. "Open the door, it's almost there." _

"_Don't do it, _Emily_." I try to ignore Ryan who's dangerously close behind me…and I do it._

_My hand is warm, my eyes are closed. I can hear God, muttering things in my head. "Almost there." And then my hand isn't warm, it's _hot

"_You just couldn't leave it alone, huh?" I hear, seconds before something is thrown on me. I'm laying flat on the floor. Something heavy is on me, it's messing up my breathing. _

"_Em, are you okay?" God's voice is ice, ice cold. _

"_Ye-ye-yeah." I can barely get it out but I figure it's better to let him get down to business than worry about me. _

_I'm closing my eyes against the bright light. When I open them, everything is dark, the power is out. Then two bright figures light up. Ryan is red from the fire that creeps and crawls around him. God is light blue from ice. I see a drop of water drip from his hand, it reminds me that somewhere, something on me is cut and bleeding down my leg._

"_It's about time you fight. Just never thought it'd be over _her_." Ryan says my name with disgust._

"_Leave her out of it." They're circling each other. If this had been a book, or maybe even a movie, I probably would've laughed. It looked like a strange imitation of Star Wars. "She's done nothing to you. _We've_ done nothing to you."_

"_Wrong." Ryan laughs. "She messed up my plan. You messed up my plan. _Nothing_ ever goes right around here."_

"_Then I hope you aren't planning on winning." Ryan's face is scrunching up and he's throwing a fire ball at God. I think I tried to yell, but it was silent, except for the sound of the fire turning to ice and making a circle, now going straight at Ryan. _

"_This is pathetic." God is saying. It's like there's suddenly a storm inside the building and hail rains down. Big, softball size hail. It's like God put a protection ring around me, a bit late, but it stops the hail from getting anywhere near me._

"_Fine. You want it to be a little more interesting?" The heavy weight is lifted off of me and I feel myself levitating. The pain in the back of my thigh is so intense that I stop breathing. I think I would've stopped completely if God hadn't started talking inside of my head. _

"_It's going to be alright. Breath." And I _did_. Right before it was knocked right back out. Ryan threw me into the wall and I crumpled to the floor. _

"_Better?" My eyes were closed because blood from my forehead had gotten inside, burning them. "Happy now? You're precious little _slut_ might be damaged _forever_." I couldn't wiggle my toes. _

_I heard a loud something. It was as loud as thunder. There were a few more sounds, and then everything was silent. My world had gone black. _Is he dead?_ Was all I could think, even though, technically, he already was. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 26:**

"_Wake up." I'm lying on something soft. Feather soft. "_Emily_." He's saying my name. Calling me softly._

"_Hum?" I'm rolling over, wincing at a pain in my leg. "Shiza." I'm opening my eyes, closing them again against the bright white light. "Will you turn that off?" _

"_Can't." He just sat down. I know because his weight has me rolling closer to him. "Emily." I know he's bent over me, he's whispering silly things and I'm suddenly laughing._

"_Shut up." I'm groaning. "Geez, can't a girl get some sleep?" My eyes are open now but it takes a minute for them to get adjusted. It's really bright._

"_Come on. Get up. I've been waiting all day." There's something in his voice, humor? Or is he just teasing me?_

"_Wow." I'm sitting up and looking around the room. It's ivory color. The bed is huge and white, it's a canopy and there is a white material flowing from the top of it. "Where are we?"_

"_Shh. Come on." God, in the "cute God" form is picking me up. _

"_What are you doing? Where are we?" He ignores my questions and carries me over to an open glass door. "What are you-" My thoughts disappear as soon as I see how beautiful it was. _

"_I was hoping you'd like it." I look up at him. I really do feel tears in my eyes. This place is gorgeous. We're up high, on a cliff or something. It's like a tropical paradise. The ocean is pounding against the rocks below us. There are tropical plants to the right and left, but in front, the ocean goes on forever. _

"_I love it." Itilt my head backand kiss him. I've suddenly very aware that we seem to be alone. For once. Without worries. "I love_ you_." Oh God, did I really just say that? I'm biting my lip and look out over the balcony._

_What is wrong with you, Em? You don't tell a spiritual leader to billions that you love him. Well, not _that _kind of love. _

"_Nothing's wrong with you." There's a moment of silence that seems to stretch as far as the water. "I love you too." He whispered it and I'm not even sure I heard him right. _

_He's laughing at me. It makes me feel better, having that him hold me while he laughs. _

"_This place is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." The morning light is reflecting on the water, making it all the more magical. "Where are we?" I'm smiling, rubbing my cheek against his chest._

"_We're home."_

"_Home? Who's home are _you_ talkin' about?" I chuckle. This certainly didn't look like _my_ home. _

"_My home. _Our_ home. This is heaven." I suddenly feel my smile fading. I'm feeling dizzy. I'm feeling sick. _Heaven


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 27:**

"_Emily, it's okay." I'm grabbing my stomach, feeling sick. _

"_Am…am I…did I die?" There's another one of those long silences. _

"_Well," He turns and carries me into the bedroom. _

"_Well what?" My throat burns; I feel my face starting to crinkle._

"_No." I'm looking up at him, feeling tons better. "You didn't die physically but something definitely happened to you…spiritually." _

"_Meaning?" He's leaning over so he can set me back down on the bed. _

"_I really don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before. You aren't supposed to be here. You're still alive…but you're _here_." He's glancing back towards the door. _

"_What happened? I thought you'd died…again." I glance at my leg. It looks fine but hurts. "And what about me? Did I break my leg or something?"_

"_Yeah. I couldn't get to you soon enough, sorry about that." He's putting his hands over my leg; I feel a shiver run up my spine. I have to close my eyes against the light, it's too bright. "Better?"_

"_Yeah." I'm amazed, he actually just healed me, even if my leg was still broken in the real world, it was ok here. "Thanks." We're quiet for a while. This place seems to do that to you, it's like you don't even need to talk. "So…" What happened to Ryan?_

"_He's still in the hospital."_

_I'm laughing, I can't help it. "The _devil_ is in the hospital? Isn't that great." But he's not laughing._

"_That's just it. I…I need you to wake up."_

"_Why?" I'm stretching my legs out. "Now that I know I'm not dead…I kinda like it here." He's putting his hand on my stomach._

"_If you don't wake up, you won't be able to stop him." My smile is fading and I'm looking at his quizzically. _

"_You want me to wake up and basically go beat him up?" He's laughing and shaking his head now._

"_No, no. Joan needs your help. She's supposed to do this but it's too big for her."_

"_Fine." I sigh. "What do I have to do?"_

"_Wake up-"_

"_How do I do that?" I'm tugging at my hair. _

"_I'll send you back." I didn't like how he put that but I listened to the rest of the plan anyway._

**Part 28:**

"Emily, oh thank…" Joan glances at Adam. "You know who."

"Are you okay? What happened yo?" I smile.

"Uh, well, hum." I look up at Adam. "Do you mind if I just talk to Joan on this one?" He glanced at Joan and slowly walked out the door.

"What happened? Did you see him again?"

"Yeah. This whole big war thing went on and I went to heaven-"

"Are you dying?" She covers her eyes. "I don't know if I can handle loosing anyone else."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Oh, ok, that's good." She smiles.

"So I was in heaven with God and he had me come back here because he said you need help. Because Ryan's here and all."

"Hello, ladies." A male nurse came in with a smile on his face.

"Hi." I sigh. It was becoming easier to identify him. "I was just telling her, you know, the plan." The nurse raised his eyebrows.

"Ookay. Do you need anymore medicine?" I look at Joan and she starts laughing.

"Uh, no, thanks." He left and then Joan started blabbering.

"That's happened to me so many times." So much for being able to tell him apart. "He'll probably just think it was because of the coma."

"Time to check your blood." Another male comes in, this time a doctor. He has a needle and some of the other disturbing things that they use to draw blood.

"Okay." I bite my lip, I hate needles.

"I'm kidding, Emily. We already took your blood." I let go of Joan's hand and punch God in the arm.

"That's not funny you know." I try to be mad at him but can't help but laugh.

"Been awhile, Joan." God smiles at her.

"You know, I'm not too sure if I'm comfortable with _God_ having a relationship with my _friend_." She raised her eyebrows.

"Too bad." He grins at me. "I'm the Almighty One. I can do whatever I want."

"Ew." Joan looks from him to me. "So what am I supposed to do this time?"

"Find Ryan's father."

"How am I supposed to do _that_?"

"You have connections."

"My dad." She put her hands on her hips. "You mean my dad."

"Find Ryan's father. Talk to him."

"Talk to him about what?"

"Ryan." He turned and started to leave.

"Wait." I said. "What am _I_ supposed to do?"

"Watch Adam."

"Adam?" Joan said at the same time as me.

"Why? Why is he in danger?" Joan asked. "What's going to happen?"

"You know I can't answer that." He turns to me. "Just watch him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 29:**

"Hey, Adam." Joan had given me his phone number so I could keep in touch with him, for whatever reason.

"Who's this?" He sounded confused.

"Em, sorry. Joan gave me your number, I need some help, think I can come over?" Two weeks had passed and nothing had really happened besides the fact that my mother stopped hugging me every two seconds. I was allowed to go back to school but I couldn't participate in PE for another week and nothing God related. Yes, no Ryan crap, nothing had happened to Adam, so far, and sadly, yes, no God dreams.

I arrived at Adam's shed fifteen minutes later with a bag full of pictures and recycled metals. "Thanks." Adam took the bag and looked me over. The bruises were just starting to fade. I looked like a greenish yellow goblin. Not a pretty sight. No wonder why God hadn't made any unexpected appearances.

"So…you didn't really say much on the phone."

"Oh, yeah! Sorry." I'd been staring at a beautiful sculpture. It was metal, of course, and there were tons of swirls and… "It's a tree!" I smiled. It was a Christmas tree for Joan. Well, at least it had some pictures of them together.

"Yeah." Adam looked away. "It's getting close to Christmas and all." We still had two months. "Anyway, so what're you supposed to do?"

Joan had suggested that I try to "create" something and by getting Adam's help, I'd be able to watch him. I think she was a little jealous, but she had her own things to do…like find Hunter's dad for example. And it wasn't going to good so far.

"I have to make something. Something big." I smiled at Adam. Something that would take a long time.

"For who?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Let's just say…a friend."

**Part 30:**

We spent a good two hours just coming up with a plan for my sculpture. I must've said something about giving it to a boy that goes to school- I mean, it's the first place I ever saw God- and so now he's convinced that I have a crush on someone. He's just not too sure who.

After it started getting dark, I had to go home so I thanked him and headed out, leaving, what was so far, my pile of junk. I was halfway home when a man I'd never seen before came up to me.

"Are you Emily?" I looked over at the man. He looked a little creepy.

"Depends what Emily you're looking for." I kept my eyes on the road, thinking of the quickest way home.

"The Emily-" The grubby man pulled me into the shadows. I was about to scream when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I kissed back, not fighting him off very good.

"Eww." I finally managed to pull the guy off of me. I rubbed my eyes and realized that I was looking at God. In his cute form.

"The Emily that I love to kiss." I went over to him, smiled sweetly, liking the way his eyes sparkled, and I punched him in the stomach, walking off.

"Hey! What was that for?" He wheezed as he chased after me.

"Oh," I blinked my eyes, faking innocence. "I'm sorry, I thought you were some old creepy man." He pulled my hand into his.

"Oh, come on. It's not my fault you can't recognize me." He stopped, making me stop too. "Oh wait," He tapped his chin. "You certainly recognized me once I kissed you."

"No I certainly did not." I blushed and let go of his hand, starting to walk again. "I naturally react that way when sleezy old men drag me into dark alleys and kiss the…well, when they kiss the bejesus outta me."

He caught up, taking my hand again. "Oh, and do these sleezy old men come up and kiss you in dark alleys often?"

"Yes, all the time." I snuck a glance at him as I swung our hands. I stopped in front of a smoothie shop. "But that was defiantly the best old man kiss I ever had." I kissed him quickly but pulled back before we got a little exaggerated in front of the window. "Come on." A strawberry smoothie sounded great.

"One strawberry smoothie, please." I glanced at God.

"No more reading my thoughts," I muttered as we waited for my drink. He paid and then we were back on the street.

"Thanks." I took a sip. "Want some?" I took a big slurp. "Mmm, it's _good_." His eyes took on a devilish look and he pulled me into the shadows. He gave me a big, loud smack of a kiss.

"Mmm, but you're much sweeter." I grinned.

"Too bad you aren't." He looked shocked and then we walked in silence for a while. A few minutes I looked up and realized that we were in front of my house.

"Thanks again." I kissed him on the lips quickly before going up the steps.

"Em." I turned.

"Yeah?"

"Get some rest…you'll need it for tomorrow." He looked serious.

"Come see me." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't sleep good without you." That was all it took. He smiled and walked off, lifting his hand in his signature wave.

**Part 31:**

I open my eyes. I'm lying on a soft bed. It looks like the same bed that I'd been on…in heaven. I bite my lip and wait for him to come to me. After about two minutes I get tired of sitting there, waiting for him, so I get up and walk to the door that leads to outside. I slide the door aside and go out.

The wind in my hair feels good. I close my eyes. The wind is strong, almost freakishly so. It's tangling whipping the skirt against my knees, it's pulling the edge of my shirt up, it's kissing my cheek? I open my eyes and don't even feel the smallest amount of shock.

I look down at his hands that are wrapped around my stomach, the ends of my shirt hitting him. "You're not as…pure as you want people to believe." I laugh before turning to face him.

"Yeah, well, you try being God."

"That's okay. I'll let you rule our fantasies." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I feel my face turn red.

"Really?" He spins me around. "If only I could." He laughs at my expression.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask as he pulls me against his chest. We're slowly dancing.

"I'm not the one who comes up with the fantasies, it's you."

"_Interesting_." He grins and kisses me on the forehead.

"I know." He pulls us back into the bedroom. "Sadly, you have to leave."

"Why?"

"You've got a big day ahead of yourself. You need energy for things…other than dancing." He grins. "Oh, and before I forget," He smiles, "Get a ticket."

"To what?" I ask, feeling a bit like Joan. He always had something weird to say to you.

"The dance." My face falls as I watch him dance himself out of the room.

The dance? He should know that I don't do dances, I woke up thinking.

**Part 32:**

I spent a good fifteen minutes in the morning waiting for the stupid ticket. "Stupid dance, stupid Christmas. Stupid God." I muttered as I walked away with the ticket.

"Are you going to the dance?" Joan asked as she came up to me. I lifted the ticket.

"God's orders." I muttered as we walked towards our lockers. "He thinks something big is going to happen today. Nothin' so far." I twisted my locker's combo.

"Hey," Adam came up to us. "Hi, Jane."

"Hey, Adam." I felt like putting the two of them in the corner. Lord, could it have been more obvious? Yeah, things were better but still! "Bye. See ya in class, Em."

I nodded to Adam. "What's up?"

"Well, bad news." My eyes widened. "No, not real bad news except that my metal disappeared."

"Meaning…"

"We have to go find more." I didn't say anything as I saw Goth God turn around the corner, a bucket of metal trinkets in his hands. I'd get to him sooner or later.

"Oh, ok. What time and where?" Adam left and I literally ran through the hall to catch up with God.

"Good thing you got your sleep, huh?"

"Be a human recycling bin? I would've thought you could come up with something more creative than that." I looked up at him. "And stealing his old stuff just to get him to do it?"

"Bye, Em." He raised his hand and walked off.


End file.
